Bring me to life
by sephigurl10023
Summary: For now just a prologue... and a time traveling warrior!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story.. I really need to work on my old one.. I have a few chapters of this one but I'm not sure its any good... I'm just gonna leave the prologue up for a while and see how that goes...I you like it I'll start uploading chapters.**

**I also dont own anything...If did most everything would be yaoi smutt...  
><strong>

_**Bring me to life**_

Prologue

War raged across the land. The people were suffering and they had no one to defend them. Then she came and rallied the people. They loved her where their enemies feared her. She was loyal and true. She always told her troops that to succeed they had to have something to protect. If they didn't then they all would fail. What she wanted to protect the most was the man who saved her to begin with.

At first she was nothing. People shunned her for her silver hair and red eyes. They said she was a demon. The only people in the world who wanted her was her mother and father. One day while the girls mother and father were in town to buy supplies the townspeople came and tried to burn the girl's house down. At that time she was only a child. Luckily, a traveling warrior spotted the burning house and rushed forward to save the girl inside.

The warrior treated her wounds and waited with her for her parents return. Her mother was in tears when they returned and her father quiet. They found her setting with the warrior and rushed to her. The warrior refused to give the girl back to the parents who left her there knowing that the townspeople wanted to hurt her. Her mother pleaded and begged the warrior to give the girl back, that she was their only daughter. She dosen't look like you he told her. For all he knew they could have taken her from someone else. All the girl had told him was that the townspeople hated her. Her mother then admitted that the man whom she called father was not actually her father. They had gotten married because he loved her and it would look bad on the girls mother to be pregnant without a husband. The man loved the girl like his own, so they never told her the truth.

The girl was upset and told the warrior that she wanted to go with him. She wanted to be strong. Then they couldn't hurt her anymore. So the warrior took him with her and they left her family. He watched her grow and become more powerful. He'd never seen anyone as naturally skilled with a blade as she was. He'd also started to notice she was becoming a woman. What surprised him the most was her ability to use the arts. He watched her the first time it happened. They were sparring when her sword erupted into flames. He had never been so happy as to see another magic user. The it clicked in his mind. The only other magic user he knew of where the royal family. They also had the characteristic of red eyes and silver hair.

He tried to tell the girl and offered to take her to them but she refused. She said that they wouldn't want her. Even if she was one of them her mother was nothing to them. Her mother had been a maid in the palace and when she became with child they kicked her out. The warrior couldn't say anything he, himself had been kicked out of the palace by his own brother. He took her to the royal city anyways claiming they needed supplies.. In reality he was getting older and now he figured she could take care of herself. Plus he wanted her to meet another user. He believed her skills needed to be trained.

So the warrior sent the girl to her new teacher. The man was older than the warrior and he said she needed more discipline. So for another year she and the warrior learned magic until the their teacher said she was better than anyone in the palace and turned her away when she said she wanted to learn more. The man told her to go to the palace. That they needed a general for the upcoming war. That his demons had told him so. Soon a man would rise from the East and bring destruction to their home. He said she was the only one who defeat the monster that was coming.

That night the girl went to the warrior. She told him how she loved him and that she didn't anyone else. He took her to his bed and made her the woman that she needed to be before the war started. The next day he sent her to the palace alone. He told her it was her battle and she needed to be stronger now than every before.

So the girl went to the palace. There they scrutinized her. Told her that a woman even as gifted as she was could never run a army of men. That they would never listen to her. They knew of the war that was coming and a man much similar to her. He was tall with the same silver hair but green eyes. They told her if she wanted to fight against him they wouldn't stop her but they wouldn't give her power either. But the king noticed her features and as she was leaving he had one of his maid bring the girl to his room.

There he challenged her of her birth, saying that only the royal family had her features. The girl didn't want the King to know of her mother but it seemed he already knew. She told him she had not seen her mother since she was a child. How the townspeople where she used to like hated her for what she looked like and how they tried to kill her by burning down her home. The king was appalled that his people would do such a thing, but expected it. She also told him of her warrior and of her magic teacher and all the things she learned. This the king was proud to her. That something that came from him had so much power and never tried to gain power.

Upon hearing the girls story the king smiled. He couldn't bring her into his family but he could give her the army she asked for. He believed she could be the one to take down the army to the East. So the king gave her a royal pendant and told her to bring her warrior and teacher to the castle. He refused to see his new general live in the city where she was needed in the castle. Before she left the king asked her what her name was. She told him that her warrior had always called her Ruby. That her given name had been lost to the wind years ago.

So the girl brought her warrior but her teacher refused to go to the castle. He said they needed not his magics there, and that she knew everything that he could teach them. She was no better teacher than her was. From what he said at least.

For three years the girl trained her troops. She came to be well respected in all the corners of the world. They knew her as the Crimson general. At her right hand she kept her warrior. To her he was truly the only one she trusted completely. On her left she a man with childish features and spiked blond hair. The man had once saved her and proved to be skilled beyond any of her troops. He knew more about the enemy than anyone could have hoped for. He had fled his country. From the atrocities that the silver hared man had caused. He said the man rose and slaughtered the royal families of the eastern countries. The girl at first had refused to bring him into her fold saying he was a spy, until at one o their war meeting he had stopped the spy before he could get to her. Only then did she deem him worthy.

It seemed that in a blink of an eye that the eastern army had invaded the west. The girl fought hard and won many battles. She always told her troops to remember their families and those whom they saw worth protecting. That motivation she gave her troops was what kept them alive. Without it they would have failed.

After several months of bloodshed the silver haired man arrived at the royal palace. The girl was there to meet him head on. He taunted he saying she was lucky and talentless. The girl looked to her warrior and her blond haired friend. She knew what had to be done. She told them not to interfere, that she loved them both and that she could have been with them longer. Then she attacked.

The two fought for what seemed like hours. The girl was growing tired and it seemed like her opponent was not even winded, but she couldn't give up. She had people she wanted to protect. People that she didn't want to see die. Deciding that it was the only way to defeat him, she pulled all of her strength and magic into one attack. Her opponent seeing his readied his own.

In a flash of light the battle had ended. The man lay dead and the girl was victorious. The battle was over. They had won. Seeing this the girl smiled and fell to the ground. Her warrior and friend right beside her. She looked into the childish face of her friend and then to her warrior. We won she told them with a smile on her face. They were free of his wrath. The girl closed her eyes while her warrior pleaded with her to stay awake. In her last breath she told him she loved him and to live long. Then, for the girl everything went black. She was finally at peace. The darkness that was around her was calming and pleasant.

So the girl slept, unknowingly to the peace she had brought. The lives she had saved. The girl was remembered for a long time in books and in memory. Unknowing to her that one day she would be needed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

_It was dark...and I was floating..._

_Nothing...Everywhere..._

_And then..._

_A bright light..._

_You have a month to make the Earth Prince love you._

_If not you'll fade back to darkness..._

_But be warned..._

_Foes from the past..._

_Friends and allies..._

"A month huh? I can do this", I said looking around the forest. This was where I woke up. Now I had to find the Earth Prince. If I remembered correctly if I found Sailor Moon then I would find the Earth Prince. Only stipulation...I had to make him love me within thirty days from today. Well...I guess I should start making my way into the city.

Find Sailor Moon. That was my first objective, and this city is so huge. Everyone looks at me like I'm weird. I guess I do look weird. Not everyday do you see a girl walking around in a skin tight silvery suit. Maybe they think I'm an alien. My looks don't help much in that opinion. I've got large red eyes, silvery hair, a small nose, and plump pink lips, but I think what really gets them is the two small crystals that I have under my eyes. I think I've always been like this. I don't really remember. Everything before that light is a blur. I remember fighting, and a giant sea of stars. A man with childish features and spikey blond hair. Green lights and then nothing. It was quiet and I thought I was happy.

I really like the city here. It's so noisy and the people here seem happy as well. I met a girl here. She had blond hair that looked like meatballs. I think her said her name was Serena. I kinda bumped into her looking for something to eat. We shared a common interest and we shared a slice of what she called cheesecake. I guess I got lucky because she invited me home and when her mother found out I didn't have anywhere to stay she insisted that I stay with them. The house is crowded with her mom, dad, little brother, and her cousin Rini. To be honest, I think Rini is hiding something. She keeps asking Serena about a Silver Crystal. The only silver crystal I've seen that Serena has is the one within her locket. It's not any of my business so I'm not gonna worry about it. Maybe Serena knows something about the Earth Prince.

Serena's mom insisted that I go to school. She said since I couldn't remember anything about my past or my family, they would register me as a cousin. I don't think I've ever been to school, but it seems like fun. Maybe I can learn more about the Earth Prince. I never knew people could be so nice.

At dinner they fought over what I was gonna be named. Serena likes Ruby. She says it would work because my eyes are red. Her mom says she always wanted a daughter named Aki, but it comes down to what I like the best. I don't remember my name. I guess being a new person comes with a new name. I think I like Ruby the best. I think a name should help personify who you are. So Ruby is the best, to me anyways. I hugged Serena. It was nice to have a name.

Serena's cat, Luna, she can talk. I don't mean meowing, I mean like people talk. Its interesting. Maybe she can help me find the Earth Prince. I followed Serena when she snuck out of the house. I couldn't believe it. Serena was Sailor Moon. I'd accomplished my first objective, and in my first day too. That made me happy. I didn't have time to be happy. Serena was in trouble. That monster was too much for them, and from what I could tell the other sailors were no match for it either. Their magic was weak. I had to do something. I refused to let my only friend here so far get hurt.

I jumped into the fight. When the monster lunged at me I dodged and called a weapon to me. I didn't think it would work but it did. I lifted the sword and looked at it. It was big, and wide. I'd guess you could call it a buster sword. I didn't have much time to look at if before the monster drew its own sword and lunged back at me. I was ready for it and blocked its attack with the front of the sword, then counter attacked. Thats when I felt it. It was like something deep within the earth was pulling at me but not. I pushed the monster back and swung in for the final blow. It felt like whatever was pulling on me broke and there was a bright flash and I heard Serena say something.

When the light subsided they all were looking at me amazed. The monster was gone. We'd killed it. But now there was a guy in a cape with glasses on with them. He looked shocked. Didn't everyone here know how to fight and use magic? Serena told them that we had to be getting home but she would introduce me to them tomorrow at the temple. She grabbed my hand and pulled me home. Maybe Mr. Glasses knew the Earth Prince. He seemed close to Serena.

At home Serena questioned me. I figured she would. I finally convinced her that it could wait until tomorrow so everyone could hear and so I wouldn't have to repeat things. I felt bad. I wanted to tell her everything but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to fade away but I had a feeling Serena also had her eyes set on the Earth Prince. That night I slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

Serena woke me up early. Well..it was Luna waking Serena up and Serena's screaming was what woke me up. Today Serena insisted I wear some of her clothes so that people would quit staring at me. So I settled for a red tank top and a pair of cream colored shorts. She said my shoes were fine so I could still wear them. We ate breakfast at home. It was funny to see Serena and Rini fight over the last pancake. While they were fighting I nabbed it. They both looked sad.

Everyone arrived at the temple ahead of us. Apparently Serena is always late and somehow I'm not surprised. She introduced me to everyone. Including her boyfriend Darien. He was really cute and he flaunted a lot over Serena, but I guess flirting with him wouldn't hurt while I tried to find the Earth Prince. I hope it wouldn't take too long. I didn't have much time. Of course they wanted to know how I could fight so well. I wish I could have told them then, but I couldn't remember myself. Everyone seemed satisfied but Amy. She was convinced that anyone who could fight as well as I could, could remember how I learned it. Luckily, they dropped it quickly.

Darien was the only one that seemed to interest me. He was the first to ask about the crystals on my face. Serena and the other just seemed to accept it, but Darien was different. He wanted to know if they hurt, and what they felt like. They didn't bother me was all I could tell him, and I let him touch them. I couldn't see them unless I looked into a mirror. He seemed satisfied and drew his hand back. He had the softest touch and it made my body grow hot. Serena looked pissed.

I really like Ray and Lita. Ray is so outspoken and determined where Lita is strong and kind. Ray wanted me to teach her how to fight. She said it would be great if the soldiers knew how to fight without having to use their magic so much. Lita agreed, she said it would be good for them to be able to defend themselves without Darien always coming to save the day. Darien thought it was a good idea. So did Mina. Amy really was the only one who protested. She said she had to study and didn't have time to train. But, what made me really happy was that Darien wanted to join in on it as well.

So we decided to start training in a few days. It would have to be after school so it would fit into everyones schedule. I hope it didn't interfere with me finding the Earth Prince, but something deep down told me I had found him. But how was I supposed to get him away from Serena?

Luna and Artemis were fine with me helping the scouts. They said that if I could get Serena in shape it would be a miracle. I was determined to try while I could at least. SO here I was back in my skin tight outfit running after the Scouts. Me and Darien stayed back in case they needed help. Once again he was wanting to touch the crystals on my face. I don't understand why her finds them so appealing, but I liked it. He says it that he dosen't have them. I don't know, maybe he just likes me.

Like last night the scouts needed our help. But tonight something interesting happened some girl in a black tutu showed up after we defeated the monster and attacked us. She was easy to defend but she called Darien something that I couldn't understand. I'm thinking that my suspicions about Darien being the Earth Prince are right. Now I just needed to get closer to him.

Before me, Rini, and Serena went home I asked Darien if he could take me to get school supplies tomorrow. Serena had school and her mom and dad had to work. Darien agreed. He said he had the day off so it would be fine. Serena protested and dragged us home.

Dinner was tastey. Serena was happy again and everyone was happy that I had found a ride. I still didn't know my way around. Once again Rini and Serena fought over food. Those two could be sisters instead of cousins. I was looking forward to tomorrow when I would get Darien all to myself so I wasn't worried when Serena's little brother finished the last of the Yaki.

Me and Serena wound up doing dishes, and both of us wound up getting into a suds fight. Her mom was mad when she saw we had dish soap all over the kitchen. She kicked us out and sent us to shower and bed. That night I dreamed of Darien touching me other places than my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

Luna was the one to wake me up this morning. I thanked her and got Serena up. I was still a little shaken from what I had dreamed but I didn't say anything to anyone. I just smiled and got ready for school. My excitement had turned into nerves. I was a bit worried about how people were gonna treat me. Mom had said that it was nothing to worry about that it would be fine.

Darien surprised us and came to take us to school. Serena was happy but Darien wasn't paying any attention to her. He was too busy staring at me in my school uniform. I was happy that the school allowed me to wear a mini instead of the knee length. The principle had said it was the first year they allowed them. I giggled bringing him back to his surroundings and got into his car. Serena fussed because I got to sit in the front seat. Darien just told her it was because when I got out of the car everyone wouldn't see my panties when I got out of the car. For once I was happy that I didn't have crystals beyond my hips. The ones on my face drew enough attention.

We arrived and Serena took me to the main office. Everyone there was nice and they registered my classes. It seemed after all that I would be having classes with Serena. When they finished one of the secretaries took me to my class. I introduced myself as Serena's cousin from the States. They seemed to believe it, and I was relieved. No one even seemed to care that I looked different than them either. Classes went fine. Ms. Haruna was nice but stern. She gave Serena detention for sleeping in class.

When the bell rang for lunch everyone started to hover around me. Well, mainly the guys. Most of the girls just glared at me. They all wanted to know if I had a boyfriend and such. Luckily Lita came in and saved me. She had made extra lunch and offered to share with me. I was happy because I had left mine in Darien's car. Some of the other girls from my class joined us and asked me just about everything. Lita scared them away. Later Mina and Amy joined us.

Thats when I asked Amy if she knew anything about someone called "The Crimson". She asked me where I had heard it so I lied and told her that I saw it mentioned somewhere in a book I was reading. She didn't seem to believe me, and said I should have went to the Scout meeting yesterday. Apparently I had missed something. She said she had heard some of the monsters that had been attacking us had been telling the scouts that they would never be "The Crimson" and that none of them would ever be able to beat their leader. That only that person could beat him.

She said that Luna had told them that "The Crimson" was a legendary warrior from before the time of the Moon Kingdom. Supposedly the warrior was a female general who gave her life to destroy a silver haired monster. The man had destroyed the lands to the east. The warrior supposedly was the daughter of the king of that time but he never recognized her as such. The legend said that the girls mother had been a maid in the royal palace. Luna had also said that the ruling family of the Moon Kingdom had descended from the royal family of that time.

Lita stopped Amy for a moment to add something in. Lita said that from what Luna had said was that "The Crimson" earned her name because of her eyes, and that the traits of the royal family had been silver hair and red eyes. She also mentioned that the girl had been skilled in battle as well as magic. Something in my head said that it wasn't just legend but everything was still blurry. I thanked them for telling me and the bell sounded to go back to class.

Classes finished smoothly and I left to go home. Serena had detention so she had to stay behind, so me, Amy, Lita, and Mina joined Ray at a cafe. I finished my homework while the girls talked. Ray asked me how I like classes and all I could really tell her was that it was too easy and I would have liked for it to be more of a challenge. Amy laughed and told me she felt the same way. While we finished our drinks and waited on Serena, we talked some more about what Luna had told them yesterday.

Ray said that if the monsters were weary of the girl then, somehow she was alive and that they should try to find her. That maybe with the Scouts help they could destroy the man forever so he couldn't hurt anyone else. The girls agreed but they didn't know where to start looking. I had gotten bored with it and started looking around the place. What I saw shocked. There I saw him, it was the blond that I remember seeing. I shook my head and looked again, he was still there. It couldn't have been him. It was just a dream. IT had to be. Serena walked in and I got up and walked over to the man and set down. The girls just stared and watched. Serena had said something but I wasn't listening.

I stared at him for a few minutes before he said anything. It was like looking at ghost. He smiled at me and was the first to speak, but it took me a minute to realize he had said anything. So I asked him again. "Hisoka?" I asked and he nodded. He asked me how it was going bringing my warrior back to me. It didn't understand so I asked him what he meant. He seemed shocked. He said no one had told him that I would loose my memories. I still didn't understand and I told him so.

He just smiled and held his had out to me. He said that it was time I remembered who I was. I nervously took his and everything changed. I saw flashes of everything, and I remembered everything from my past. Darien was my warrior, and this man was my let hand. But how could it be? Everything that happened was such a long time. He was different though. He was stronger. I asked him abut it and he said that my magic teacher had made it where every generation my warrior and my right hand would be reborn in case that the silver haired man ever came back.

He also said that Darien had lost his memories of the past. That it happened when the Moon Kingdom fell. That was why I had to find a way to make him love me again. I told him about what had happened before I woke up, about how I had 30 days to do it. I still didn't know who brought me back. He had no clue either. He just said he was happy to have me back. I didn't ask what had happened after I died back then. To me it didn't seem right to ask, and he didn't offer to tell me. I asked him if the silver haired man was back and he nodded, looking grave.

I told him about the scouts. He seemed interested when I told him that they wanted to help. He said they would be of help and that he wanted to meet them. I smiled at this and told him how I already knew them and that how I was living with Serena. I also told him how Darien was Serena's boyfriend and what had happened between us. He ran a hand over one of the crystals one my face and told me that if he did that only after just meeting me then his memory had to be coming back. Just when he had moved his hand back Darien had walked in. They must be having a meeting I thought to myself, but Darien ignored the girls and came to walk over to me and et down beside me.

I could see the look on Serena's face. She looked hurt and walked over to us. Darien said hello and I introduced her to my friend. Hisoka told Serena that he had something urgent that Darien needed to hear and rushed her off. Darien apologized and hugged her before he told her that he needed to talk and sent her back to the girls. She still looked hurt and glared at me before leaving. Hisoka smiled when he saw Darien grab my hand. "How long are you gonna hide it from that girl" he asked Darien. "I love her" he told him, "I can't help how I feel, but I also love Ruby. I don't know what to do." I fel bad. I didn't know what to do. He did love me but he loved her more. So I was just gonna fade away.

I told Darien not to touch me. That if he couldn't love me fully like he used to then I'd rather fade away. So I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ended up in a park. I set down on a swing and I cried. No one was there anyways so it didn't matter. I really didn't want to fade away. I knew who I was now only to find out that my warrior loved someone else. That he was destined to be with her. From what she had to say. Things went a lot deeper than the stupid Moon Kingdom. Since the silver haired man was back then things were just gonna get worse. I wasn't sure that I wanted to help Serena anymore. She had taken something from me that I once cared so deeply for. Why was I brought back anyways?

It had started raining but I didn't care. I just wanted to set here, and it was starting to get dark. "You know that he's out looking for you. So are those girls." Hisoka said from behind me. I told him I didn't want to be found and asked him how he found me so easily.

"I've gotten stronger. After you passed I went to your teacher and begged him to teach me. He refused at first and I told him how you had been teaching me, and after that he took me right in. My magics have just gotten stronger through all these generations. I remember everything from my past lives. Teacher said that he could still feel you that your body might have been gone but your mind and magics weren't. That you were just sleeping. I never said anything to your warrior. He wasn't called Darien back then. I don't what happened. Before he was born into the Earth Kingdom he waited for you. We were still friends then." Hisoka said setting on the swing next to me.

I told him that he would choose Serena, that I would fade, that I would fight the silver haired man and I would go back to sleep. He told me that there should be some other way and that I shouldn't have to fade. I'd been sleeping enough from his opinion. I smiled at him. I guess he was right, but I knew I couldn't make Darien love me. He even said it. So now I had 26 days to figure something else out. Hisoka said he would help. He said somewhere between our magics we should be able to work something out where I wouldn't fade away. If only I could find teacher. I thought then. He would know what to do.

Hisoka took me to his house for the night. I called mom and told her I was ok and that I was spending the night with a friend. She said that it was fine and that she would tell Serena when she got home, and that Serena had taken my stuff home before she left to look for me. I felt bad for just running away. I wished mom a good night before I hung the phone up.

I walked into Hisoka's living room and he said that I should get out of my wet clothe and get into something else. He brought me some clothes and put my wet ones in the washer. We ate a small dinner. I just wasn't hungry. He told me that he was enrolling at my school and tomorrow he also be in my class. I was happy I was going to have him there.

That night he gave me the bed and he slept on the couch. I told him it was ok that we shared it and that there was enough room but he insisted he take the couch. I didn't sleep well that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

Hisoka woke me up and we got ready for school. I had to wear some of his clothes because my uniform was still wet. At least they weren't too baggy. Darien met us in front of the school. He tried to apologize for yesterday and he gave me my lunch box. Hisoka told him to just be ready when the battle starts ad dragged me into the school. I saw Darien sigh and leave.

The teacher introduced Hisoka to the class and he set down beside me. I still hadn't said anything to Serena. She looked upset too but didn't look in my direction. I wondered what Darien said to her. Class went fine, it was boring as usual. At lunch Hisoka dragged me to the roof to eat. We shared the lunch Darien had made for me. The girls joined us but didn't say anything. Lita was the one who broke the silence. She offered me and Hisoka some of her lunch saying that mine was too small to share.

Amy asked me if I was feeling better and Mina just smiled. Hisoka was talking to Lita. I told them I was fine and introduced Hisoka to them. Serena didn't say anything to us. Mina said that she and Darien had a fight but wouldn't tell me anything else.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. We started to class when Amy stopped us and asked if me and Hisoka would meet the girls at the temple after school. That Ray wanted to ask us something. I told her we would and Serena said not to expect her. I still wondered what had happened between her and Darien. Amy sighed and walked back to class. When we got to the room most of the girls crowded Hisko and he told them that I was the the only girl he wanted and drug me into the classroom.

History class was boring. So I started fiddling with my magics during class. Hisoka smirked and went back to his book. We didn't have time to go home and get mine. I concentrated and tried to find teacher. If Hisoka and Darien were still around then teacher should have been. Thats when I felt him. It was like he was here but far away.

"_Teacher" I called out to him. "Aww.. so your awake" he said. If he was actually here I could have seen him smile. "Was it you who brought me back?" I asked. "I was. I thought I could bring your warrior back to you. I'm sorry. I failed you." He told me. "Am I going to just fade away?" I asked. "I wish I could tell you. You were supposed to make him love you and bring him back, but I don't know now. Everything is different. I'll give you this pendant. As long as you wear it you wont fade away. For now its all I can do on that matter." He said sadly. "Why?"I asked, "Why did you bring me back? Where are you?" "He's back. I'm sure you know that thought. Only you can defeat him. For good this time, but you will need the help of the scouts. As for where I am. I'm not on the living plane. I'll help you from here as long as I can. Don't worry, your warrior will come back to you. Go now you have to prepair" he said._

When I came back Hisoka was staring at me. I looked down to see a pendant hanging around my neck. It looked like a heart with silver wired wrapped around it. It throbbed with magics and it felt like teacher. Hisoka asked who it was I was talking to and I told him what happened. He was glad that I was not going to fade away. We both wondered what Ray wanted to talk to us about. Hisoka said I just kinda spaced out or the rest of classes and that school was over.

We headed over to the temple together. The girls were already there. Serena still didn't look happy and Darien was there too. We set awkwardly around the table while Ray's granddad served muffins and tea. When he left Ray started. He said that she wanted to know about what happened yesterday and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to explain everything the best I could and Hisoka filled her in on the rest. Darien also added to the story. Everyone was happy that they had found "The Crimson" but Serena. We told them everything but the part where I was going to fade away, and the part between me and Darien.

Serena set quietly throughout the conversation. When we had finished she asked if I was supposed to be so strong why I needed their help. I told her I had to be the one to defeat the silver man and that I couldn't take on all of his minions alone. This was so much smaller scale than before. Darien said he would help and I already knew Hisoka would help. Now it was up to the scouts. Everyone agreed but Serena. I kinda figured it would happened that way. Darien looked at me and started to say something but I had a different option. I stood up and challenged Serena. I knew Serena was the leader of the scouts so I couldn't just ask for her to step down and let me lead. I told her if she could beat me...either as Sailor Moon or Serena I'd lay off and let her do things her way. I also told her in front of everyone that if I won I got Darien. That seemed to get her attention and she agreed. Everyone protested but Darien and Hisoka.

We both choose the courtyard of the temple for our fight. It was big enough. The rules were simple the first person to say they give up or the first one unconscious was the loser. Serena had changed into Sailor Moon as expected. I decided not to call on any weapons. I didn't see it as a fair fight, there as no way Serena could beat me. Her magics were untrained and physically she was weak. Yet she still insisted we fight.

Our fight was over quickly. Serena seemed to think that her magic would have been enough, plus her attacks were not fast enough. All it too to knock her out was being thrown into the wall. The girls thought it was wrong for us to fight but Hisoka explained why we had to. There couldn't be two leaders. When Serena woke up she started to cry, and begged Darien not to go with me. He took her into a room and talked to her and when they returned she was still crying.

After that I made her swear fealty to me. She didn't like it but she did it anyways. This time I grabbed her wrist and used my magics to put a symbol on her wrist as a reminder of what she swore. Everyone else grabbed their wrist when I used my magic to do the same thing to them. No one protested. Plus it would amp their own strength but I wouldn't tell them.

It wasn't long after that we all set down to dinner at Ray's. I'd called mom to tell her where we were and she said it was fine. Hisoka ordered us pizza. While we waited Darien wrapped his arm around my waist and told me that we had to talk. I couldn't get away this time. So we walked out into the steps and set down. Hisoka had also joined us. He said that the girls needed time to talk between themselves.

Darien told me that he had told Serena that they couldn't be together anymore. He also told her about our past and that he wanted to be with me. So that was why she was upset I thought. Hisoka wrapped his arms around my waist and told Darien that after what had happened before that he didn't want me to go back to him. That he could take care of me. I told them not to fight and that if they both wanted me then they could share. They both seemed shocked at this but didn't say anything.

The pizza arrived shortly after we talked. Darien took them from the guy and Hisoka paid for them. The girls seemed fine when we got back but no one really said anything. We all just ate in silence. Even Serena had stopped crying. Lita tried to make conversation but no one really wanted to talk. Amy was the one who really broke the silence. She asked me what we had to do now. I told her that we needed to find out where the silver man was first. His minions seemed to know where we always were so they might have been watching us or it was just coincidence.

I needed to talk to teacher again, but I didn't want to try tonight. I was tired and trying to reach someone on another plane would take a lot magic. Amy would make a great magic user I thought to myself. Teacher would have loved her. I needed him here. He could help me so much more than anyone else.

I yawned and Hisoka said he would take me back to his place. He said he didn't trust anyone else and that he wanted me near. Darien said that I should stay with him. I thought I was perfectly fine with mom. Things would be a bit awkward with Serena but it was nothing that we couldn't work out. I told them that I wanted to go to home, plus I needed my uniform for school tomorrow. Hisoka said he still one of them at his place, and that I already had my things so I could just stay at his place. I refused and told them once again I wanted to go home.

No one got to complain anymore when the monster crashed through the doors into the living room. At this time I was tired and mad. I called for my sword and in one hit I killed the monster. Hisoka got the hint and told me that he would take me home.

I didn't sleep at all last night. I felt bad but then again everything seemed to be falling into place. Thirty days or not...I still had to defeat the silver haired man, and I didn't even know if I would survive.


End file.
